Touch Of Life
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: An event that happens right during the war, triggers strange and tragic events. Revealing some of the most shocking things involved with blood purity. Ships: Harry&OC as well as Draco&OC...Two different OCs
1. Ch I

"They can not stay here" said Arthur.

"Arthur" said Molly.

"You've seen them! The boy dreads the idea in the first place" said Arthur.

"Take into consideration that they're children" said Molly.

"She's right, if we don't make some type of allies now…we never will" said Remus.

"How long" asked Arthur.

"A few months" said Molly.

"A few months" repeated Arthur.

"I swear they won't be any trouble" said Narcissa.

"Don't you worry, we'll watch after them" said Molly.

"Thank you" said Narcissa then turning to look toward the two sitting on the couch.

"You should tell them" said Nymphadora.

Narcissa looked at Nymphadora unsurely and then walked over to the two; one being Draco, and the other a twelve year old girl happily looking around at her surroundings.

"Draco, you'll be staying here" said Narcissa.

"With them" said Draco.

"Yes, with them…listen, be good" said Narcissa.

"Of course" said Draco rolling his eyes.

"Don't look at me like I'm mad" said Narcissa to Draco.

"Mummy" said a little pale blonde haired girl.

"Yes, Millie" said Narcissa.

"ce qui se passé, ou' son pere" asked Millie alarmed. (translation: what's going on, where's father)

Narcissa looked towards Draco.

"Aren't you going to tell her" asked Draco.

"Um…il est occu'pe, vous le verrez plus tard" said Narcissa. (translation: he's busy, you'll see him later on)

"ok mummy" said Millie walking and sitting back down on the couch.

"Did I ever tell you that you're mother of the year" said Draco.

"Draco, please" said Narcissa.

"Yes, lie to her…that always helps" said Draco.

"draco-vous en col'ere contre moi" asked Millie (translation: Draco are you mad at me).

"Millie pas, je ne suis pas en col'ere contre vous" said Draco (translation: No millie, I'm not mad at you).

"I'm mad at someone else" said Draco glaring at his mother.

"All I ask from you is to be kind, and set a good example for your sister" said Narcissa.

"I'll show her an example" said Draco.

"Draco" said Narcissa.

Draco continued to look away from his mother.

"Look at me" said Narcissa, Draco looked at his mother.

"I do not care what feelings you have against me, but do not take them out on your twelve year old sister" said Narcissa.

Draco again looked away from his mother.

"I'm doing this for you two" said Narcissa.

Draco merely rolled his eyes.

"If he finds her" said Narcissa.

Draco's eyes immediately turned to his mother.

"Don't let your father find her, please" said Narcissa.

"I won't" said Draco.

Narcissa hugged Draco, though reluctant, he hugged her back.

"Millie why don't you say goodbye to mummy" said Draco.

Millie looked at Draco, and gestured towards their mother.

"She understands English" asked Narcissa.

"I taught her some" said Draco.

"Millie revoir" said Narcissa. (translation: Goodbye Millie)

"Au revoir, je t'aime maman" said Millie (translation: Goodbye, I love you mom)

"Je t'aime a' trop" said Narcissa (translation: I love you too)

"Rappelez-vous le papillon, mon doux petit colombe" said Narcissa (translation: Remember the butterfly, my sweet little dove)

Narcissa placed an emerald butterfly necklace around Millie's neck, and Millie smiled. Then Narcissa left out the door.

"Does Millie speak any English" asked Molly.

"No she doesn't" said Draco then picking up his younger sister to sit on his lap, and Millie lay her head down on his shoulder.

"Then how did she know to say goodbye" asked Arthur.

"Like I said, I taught her" said Draco.

"Is she tired" asked Nymphadora.

"Êtes-vous fatigué Millie?" asked Draco (translation: Are you tired Millie?).

"Pourquoi" asked Millie (translation: Why?), sitting her head up to look at Draco.

"Parce qu'ils veulent savoir" said Draco (translation: Because they want to know).

"Je veux le père" said Millie (translation: I want father).

"Père ne peut pas venir ici" said Draco (translation: Father can't come here).

"Pourquoi" asked Millie (translation: Why).

"Parce que le père est en difficulté avec maman" said Draco (translation: Because father is in trouble with mom).

"Est-père en colère contre moi" asked Millie (translation: Is father angry at me).

"Aucun Millie, il n'est pas en colère contre vous" said Draco (translation: No Millie, he isn't angry at you)

Millie then lay her head back onto Draco's shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Is there a room where I can set her down" asked Draco.

"In the guest room, here follow me" said Molly.

Draco walked past Harry, Hermione, and Ron; the three stared at him in disbelief as he walked by.

"Since when does Malfoy have a sister" asked Ron as they sat down in the living room.

Harry shrugged at Ron's question.

"She looks twelve, which means…she must've been born when we were all six" said Hermione.

"What do you suppose Malfoy's mum meant when she said if he finds her" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be anything good" said Harry.

"What language where they speaking" asked Ron.

"French" said Hermione.

"Why would they speak a different language" asked Ron.

"Well it's known that Malfoys don't teach their children to speak like us until they're older" said Hermione.

"Whatever's going on with the Malfoys, I can bet it has something to do with Voldemort" said Harry.

"Harry we can't just jump to conclusions" said Hermione.

"Look around Hermione, the Malfoys are always involved with him in someway" said Harry.

"Did you look at them Harry" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I looked at them…and I saw the same person who picked on us through out the school years, I'm surprised he doesn't right now" said Harry.

"He has a sister Harry, whatever it is going on with them we need to help" said Hermione.

"Help him? Help Malfoy!" said Ron.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, and then looked at Harry.

"You can't still believe...after what you saw in there, he must have changed" said Hermione.

"Whatever you're seeing Hermione isn't there" said Harry.

"He carried his little sister Harry, he carried her" said Hermione.

"That doesn't make a difference Hermione" said Harry.

"Are you alright Harry" asked Ron.

"I'm fine" said Harry.

"You seem angry, is something wrong" said Hermione.

"Nothing's wrong" said Harry moving past them; and then walking into the kitchen where Nymphadora, Remus, Arthur, Molly, and Draco sat.

"She only speaks French" asked Nymphadora.

"Yes" said Draco.

Harry didn't believe Draco had changed at all, the fact that he was pretending was aggravating to him.

"Hello Harry" said Arthur.

Harry focused a glare towards Draco, and Draco merely looked at him.

"Harry, is something wrong" asked Remus.

"Cut the act Malfoy" said Harry.

"Harry" said Molly.

"He's acting, he doesn't enjoy being here…if his mother hadn't told him to be good then he'd be his same evil self right now" said Harry.

"Draco is far from evil" said Nymphadora standing defensively.

"About as far from it as his father" said Harry.

"Harry" said Remus.

Just then little Millie walked into the room.

"Quel est le problème" asked Draco (translation: What is wrong?)

Millie climbed onto Draco's lap, and hugged him.

"Mauvais rêve, la mère et le père est mort" said Millie (translation: Bad dream, mother and father died)

Draco hugged Millie.

"Ne pleure pas Millie" said Draco (translation: Don't cry Millie).

Harry watched as Draco rubbed the little girls back, and began to smooth the little girl's blonde hair which flowed down her back.

"Is she going to be alright" asked Nymphadora turning towards Draco.

"She'll be fine, don't worry" said Draco.

Harry looked over towards the entrance of the room, and saw his two friends looking over at him. He then walked out of the room, and continued until he slammed the door shut to his room.

"Il est en colère" asked Millie (translation: He is angry).

"Pas vous" said Draco (translation: Not at you)

"Alors, qui" asked Millie (translation: Then who)

"Dors petite colombe" said Draco (translation: Go to sleep little dove)

Millie lay her head down on Draco's shoulder, and slept.


	2. Ch II

"Lucius" said Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord" asked Lucius.

"Have your daughter, and son been located" asked Voldemort.

"No, my lord" asked Lucius.

"Where is your wife" asked Voldemort.

"She has disappeared my lord, no word from her" said Lucius.

"Your daughter has a gift Lucius, and we've yet to use it" said Voldemort.

"I will find her" said Lucius.

"Make sure that you do" said Voldemort.

"I will, my lord" said Lucius then exiting the room.

"Where are you going" asked Bellatrix.

"Paying someone a visit" said Lucius.

"Who" asked Bellatrix.

"Do not worry about that Bella" said Lucius then exiting from the house.

"What's that mean" asked Bellatrix.

"It means that Narcissa's protection wasn't enough" said Severus.

Outside Lucius pulled out a small device which looked like a pocket watch, but when flipped open a light flicked on and off.

"Giving expensive jewelry to children" said Lucius, then closing the small pocket watch.

"I'd expect more from you Narcissa" said Lucius, then apparating on the spot.

* * *

><p>Nymphadora played with Millie in the wheat fields, and Millie laughed.<p>

"Petite colombe, petite colombe ... Le père veut que vous ici" called Lucius (translation: Little dove, little dove…father wants you here).

"Père" said Millie running through the wheat, (translation: father).

"Where's Millie" asked Draco coming outside.

"She said something about père" said Nymphadora.

"No, Millie" yelled Draco beginning to run into the fields.

Lucius crouched down next to Millie.

"Où en Draco, Millie?" asked Lucius (translation: Where's Draco, Millie)

"Avec les gens" said Millie (translation: With the people) pointing to the house.

"Father" said Draco stopping in the middle of the wheat.

"Draco" said Millie.

"Le temps d'aller Millie" said Lucius (translation: Time to go Millie).

"Get away from her" said Draco pointing his wand at Lucius.

Lucius stood up to his full height.

"You're really going to attack me, right in front of your little sister" said Lucius.

"Get away from her" repeated Draco.

"Go ahead, attack me" said Lucius.

Draco's wand hand began to shake.

"So weak" said Lucius.

"Get away from her" said Draco.

"What you don't trust me near her" asked Lucius.

"You, you did _things _to her" said Draco.

"What _things _could you possibly be talking about" asked Lucius.

"Your own daughter" said Draco his wand hand continuing to shake.

"Your mother told you lies" said Lucius.

"I remember" said Draco.

"Not all of us are in it for the fatherhood" said Lucius brushing his hand over Millie's face.

"You're sick" said Draco.

"She was very good" said Lucius.

"Draco" yelled Nymphadora.

"A half-blood's calling Draco, I'll take her from here" said Lucius.

"Leave her" said Draco.

"Trying to play hero Draco" said Lucius taking a step towards Draco.

"Draco" called Remus.

"Lower your wand" said Lucius.

"DRACO" yelled Nymphadora.

Draco glanced quickly over his shoulder, and then looked back at his father; who'd taken out his own wand.

"Un ami de sangs et demi et loups-garous vous pas de mine fils" said Lucius (translation: A friend of half bloods and werewolves you are no son of mine).

Lucius flicked his wand, and suddenly Draco's wand flew out of his hand.

"La désobéissance ne sera plus toléré" said Lucius (translation Disobedience will no longer be tolerated).

Millie hurried to stand in front of her brother.

"Étape côté Millie" said Lucius (translation: Step aside Millie).

Millie continued to stand in front of Draco.

"It's a shame you taught your sister to be strong willed" said Lucius.

'_Stupefy'_

Instead of the attack hitting Millie, it hit Draco; and he fell. Draco's vision began to get fuzzy, as he saw his sister being pulled away by a Death Eater who'd just arrived.

"Draco" called Millie.

Draco tried to get up, but felt as if he was being pushed back down by a force. He saw as another Death Eater pointed their wand at the sky, and filling the place where the Death Eater had pointed it's wand was now the dark mark dancing in the sky. He felt someone helping him up a little.

"Easy, easy" said Remus.

"He…he has Millie" said Draco.

"What's going on" asked Harry.

"They couldn't have gotten far" said Nymphadora.

"Harry, no" yelled Remus.

Harry ran through the wheat, and continued to move forward; until he heard the sound of voices up ahead.

'_Stupefy'_

One of the Death Eaters was shot through the wheat.

"Potter" said a voice Harry recognized; it was Snape.

'_Stupefy'_

Another was sent through the wheat, Harry could hear someone talking French; but couldn't see who. The sky was dark, and you couldn't see anything the wheat fields any longer.

'_Lumos'_

Harry pointed his wand out trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of one of the Death Eaters.

'_Lumos Maxima'_

The light flew into the sky, and it seemed to explode filling the wheat long enough to see a Death Eater pulling along Millie.

'_Stupefy'_

Harry ran quickly, and bumped into someone.

"Sorry" said Harry.

"Je suis aussi désolé" said the person (translation: I am sorry as well).

'_Lumos'_

The light from his wand was bright enough to see Millie in the light; to Harry she had a fearful look in her eyes.

"Um…" said Harry trying to think.

'_Come on Harry you have to remember something about when Hermione was talking about French last year' _Harry thought angrily.

"Oh…ummm, Viens, je vais vous amener à Draco" said Harry (translation: Come, I'll bring you to Draco).

Harry took Millie's hand, and hoped he was heading in the direction of the house. He began to run as soon as he heard footsteps behind them.

"Millie" called someone from behind them.

Harry continued to run faster, and faster.

"Harry" called Remus.

Harry slowed to a stop as he saw the wheat in front of him had been covered in flames, over at the other end he saw someone's head turn. He soon recognized the person to be Lucius Malfoy, Lucius had called for someone behind him; the other Death Eater began to follow him.

"HARRY" called Hermione.

"Ne me prenez pas au père" said Millie alarmed, (translation: Don't take me to father).

Harry wasn't sure if he'd understood every word Millie had said, but he did catch "don't", "me", and "father". That was enough to convince him to run the other direction.

'_Aquamenti'_

A small amount of the flame was out for a second, but before Harry could move the fire came back onto the dead wheat.

"I'm sorry" said Harry.

Millie pointed her finger at the wheat on fire, and lowered her finger; causing the flame to lower enough for Harry and her to go through. Harry didn't move, he merely looked at Millie; a spell flying overhead reminded him that they should move.

While crossing the patch Harry noticed the fire coming back as they moved across it, he looked to Millie; and Millie merely smiled at him. Once they'd made it to the other side of the wheat; they were at the house. Back on the other side Harry could see Lucius Malfoy cursing lowly, and Bellatrix Lestrange attempting to maintain the fire. Harry guessed that whoever had cast the fire, wasn't one of the Death Eaters.

"Millie" said Draco quickly coming over.

Harry watched as Draco quickly picked up his sister, and embraced her; Millie laying her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Thanks" said Draco to Harry.

For a few seconds Harry wasn't sure he'd heard Draco right, but then as he looked at the scene in front of him; with Draco mumbling something in French to who Harry presumed was to be Millie, maybe Draco wasn't as cold hearted as he'd once thought of him.

Harry then noticed Draco's hand, it was somewhat singed. Then he was amazed to see the other hand was as well, had Draco cast the fire? As Mrs. Weasley brought them back into the house, Harry continued to wonder if Draco had or hadn't cast it.


	3. Ch III

"Harry" said Hermione.

Harry looked over at Hermione.

"Did you see what Malfoy did" asked Ron.

That's all it had taken to answer Harry's unspoken question.

"What" asked Harry.

"He cast fire through his hands, how is that even bloody possible" said Ron.

"It is possible that he's a phoenix, it isn't unlikely; they're common in pureblood families" said Hermione.

"Malfoy must be a bloody saint, I would've at least used that more then once on people I hated; lucky for us he didn't" said Ron.

"Phoenixes are born animagi taught to control, and use their abilities under worthy circumstances" said Hermione.

"Then why hasn't he used them on us" asked Harry.

"You have to admit Harry, with a father like Lucius Malfoy, he turned out better then he could've" said Hermione.

"That doesn't answer my question Hermione" said Harry.

"Maybe his mother taught him better" said Hermione.

"Except what if his sister is one too" said Harry.

"It would be likely, but what makes you ask" asked Hermione.

"She did something in the field, she made the fire stop…but as we left, it reappeared" said Harry.

"I'm not sure Harry, that isn't any phoenix signs I've ever heard of" said Hermione.

"That's because they don't have books on Supernova Phoenixes" said a small white cat who had crawled onto the table.

"Who are you" asked Ron.

"I am Artemis, Artemis Malfoy; one of the two cats given to the Malfoy family, first given to Salazar Slytherin…then passed down generations, and I ended up in the hands of a Malfoy...Draco Malfoy" said Artemis.

"What do you mean Supernova phoenixes" asked Hermione.

"Supernova's are greater then Helios phoenixes, they have a different assortment of abilities pertaining to their characteristics" said Artemis.

"Could you tell me something" said Harry to Artemis.

"Servant Cats are told to obey all who are in higher power then them, so yes...I must" said Artemis.

"Why did they have stay here" asked Harry.

"I can not speak of it" said Artemis.

"Did someone command you not to" asked Harry.

"It is classified...Artemis may not speak" said Artemis getting off the table, and leaving the kitchen.

"That's no surprise" said Hermione.

"What...you know? How is it she knows" said Ron looking to Harry.

"Well go on then" said Harry.

"Those marks on Malfoy's sister's arms...I recognize them" said Hermione looking out through the kitchen door to where Draco, Nymphadora, and Remus were playing with Millie.

"A girl when I was in kindergarten had them as well" said Hermione speaking lowly.

"No, not even Malfoy's father would-" "Yes" said Hermione, interrupting Ron.

"What...what is it" asked Harry.

"Malfoy's father has raped Millie, and from the poorly healed marks on her arms you can completely tell...it's happened more then once" said Hermione.

"Not surprising...it's been happening a lot more with those _superior purebloods, _as everyone keeps calling it" said Ron.

"But why" asked Harry.

"To show who's in control" said Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Père ne me trouveront pas" asked Millie to Draco, as she lay down in the bed inside the guestroom. (translation: Father will not find me)<p>

"Qui Millie" said Draco kissing her on top of her head.

"Etes-vous d'aller dormir ici comme père ne" questioned Millie (translation: Are you going to sleep in here as father did) as Draco had gone to the guestroom door.

"Allez dormir maintenant Millie" said Draco (Go to sleep now Millie).

Draco turned off the light, and shut the door behind him. He then went to the room they'd given him, and closed the door gently behind him. After he'd turned on the light, he punched his fist through the dresser, not noticing that he'd set his hand on fire.

He took deep breaths, in and out repetitively until he was calm.

"Draco" said Nymphadora from the guestroom door.

Draco turned and looked at her.

"It isn't your fault" said Nymphadora.

"I could have done something" said Draco pausing to calm himself. "All those times Millie begged me to stay home...the way he looked at her, but I overlooked it. Then the one time I was called home early, I was with Blaise and Goyle. We were all just hanging out, my mother continued to send me messages to come home before dinner...but I didn't, I came home twenty minutes after dinner; and in her bedroom, I could hear Millie...screaming for my father to stop, and the banging of him fucking her so _hard_, her head was pounding into the headboard. All I could think was, where was my mother? Where is she?" Draco did a unhappy chuckle sounding as though he were ready to cry.

"Can you guess where I found her-" said Draco pausing giving another slight chuckle, sounding closer to tears.

"In the kitchen, _drinking wine_...not even trying to do anything to get the _bloody_ door open" said Draco, beginning to sound angry.

"Draco, I'm so sorry" said Nymphadora lowly.

"You didn't know-" "I don't need _your _sympathy" said Draco through clenched teeth, interrupting Nymphadora. "I want him _dead_, I want him to _rot in hell _for what he's done" yelled Draco which then afterward breathing to calm himself ; and of then reminding himself of the fact that his younger sister was in the room next door.


	4. Ch IV

"All the hexes have been set" asked Remus as Nymphadora sat down beside him.

"Yes" said Nymphadora almost in a whisper, while her skin was pale.

"Are you feeling alright Tonks" asked Arthur.

"Draco's taking it hard" said Nymphadora.

"For the reasons of him being here" asked Molly.

"No...for a reason my _dear _aunt refused to tell us" said Nymphadora.

"And what would that be" asked Molly.

Remus looked Nymphadora long and hard into the eyes, as though he could read her thoughts. Which then, after a few moments Arthur received the same message. Molly seemed to pale greatly once she understood.

"I'm going to go and scrub the dishes" said Molly standing up.

"Molly" said Arthur.

"No, no...I'll be fine" said Molly walking to the kitchen slowly, as though she were a zombie.

"Are you sure" asked Remus.

"Draco seemed to be dying to speak it aloud" said Nymphadora.

"Everyone has a breaking point, and from the way the boy is acting...we can expect a lot more for him to be telling, that is if he is willing to speak" said Arthur.

"Lucius has pushed him through quite a lot, and for him to bottle his feelings for so long...I am surprised Draco hadn't broken sooner" said Remus.

* * *

><p>"You've failed me Lucius" said Voldemort.<p>

"Potter got in the way, my lord" said Lucius.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps you do deserve a second chance, but this time...do not allow your daughter to slip through your grasp so simply, make them realize they can not take what is _rightfully_ yours" said Voldemort.

Lucius bowed, and then disapparated. He reappeared in the wheat fields, and grabbed a hold of his left arm.

"Bounds & hexes" said Lucius aloud.

Perhaps he gave Draco too little credit, maybe after all the years of Lucius' teachings had finally payed off. He then disapparated, and landed in his office. There he could begin a plan to retrieve Millie, _his _sweet little gentle dove; which he could repetitively have his way with, in her bedroom. Though he did want see Millie prance around in her green skirt that came above her knees and the white button up shirt, the mere thought nearly made him erect. She would be thirteen soon, and he would certainly enjoy that.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Draco had bathed himself and clothed himself and arrived inside his sister's bedroom. Where she had already done the same, and she smiled at him.<p>

"Hello Draco" said Millie.

"Matin" said Draco (translation: Morning).

"C'est presque mon anniversaire" said Millie smiling. (translation: It's almost my birthday)

"Oui, vous devenez trop vieux" said Draco (translation: Yes, you're becoming too old).

Millie smiled at Draco, and then walked out of the room. She would turn thirteen tomorrow, it was too soon for Draco. Which meant he'd no longer be able to pick up his little sister, from the fact she will grow taller.

"Hello Harry" said Millie walking past Harry.

"Hi" said Harry his eyes following Millie as she walked away.

"Potter" said Draco, causing Harry's eyes to look to Draco not noticing he'd come beside him.

"We can be alright acquaintances, but if you ever happen to hurt my sister...I'll _kill _you, without _hesitating_" said Draco who then went and sat in the living room, where his sister was.

"Looks like Malfoys got it in for you mate" said Ron.

"Really? Because to me, it sounded more like he's trying to protect his sister" said Hermione.

"Who's side are you on" stated Ron, looking to Hermione.

"I'm not on anyones side" said Hermione to Ron, which she then looked to Harry.

"Just keep your distance Harry, Malfoy sounded serious...and he can do things that spells can't block" said Hermione.


	5. Ch V

Lucius sat in his office looking at the grandfather clock, remembering the discussion he'd had with Pius earlier today. _"All spellbounds and hexes that are set with a child whom was born a phoenix become broken when they reach the age of thirteen" _he could remember Pius saying.

_'Five more minutes, then no bound or hex will stop me from entering her bedroom' _Lucius thought to himself.

It would be just in time, for his urges for her had reached a peaking point; which caused every fiber of his body to want to hear his little dove scream as he took over, it was a wondrous feeling when he had so much power over her.

* * *

><p>Narcissa could hear Rudulphus and Bellatrix arguing in the other room, however, she continued to look at the grandfather clock.<p>

_'Four minutes till twelve...the spellbounds...the hexes...they'll all be broken, oh no'_ Narcissa thought fearfully, her hand covering over her mouth.

She worriedly looked out the window, where the rain was pounding against the window. There must be something..._anything _she can do.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting in the armchair in his sister's room, which was beside the window. He had his wand drawn, and was ready and very willing to duel his father. He looked to the owl cuckoo clock, as another minute clicked away.<p>

_'Three minutes...I hope what's he's done was worth the price of his life' _thought Draco.

Every second would count when his sister turned thirteen, her abilities would enhance like his had. Causing her abilities to be more uncontrollable, and much stronger then his had ever been. He could not allow himself to back down as he had in the wheat field, even though their were others willing to fight in the house. They'd be much more concerned with Potter's safety, above all others.

Meanwhile, at the Manor Lucius smiled as the last minute ticked away, and then he apparated right into Millie's room.

"Draco, shouldn't you be asleep" asked Lucius.

"You didn't think I would just allow you to waltz right in here, and take her" asked Draco.

"No" said Lucius.

"Then why come here, why" hissed Draco.

"We haven't spoken in quite awhile" said Lucius.

"I wouldn't speak to you if you were the last living person in the Muggle World and Wizarding World combined" said Draco.

Lucius was insulted, and flicked his wand sending a spell in Draco's direction; which then Draco sent one back, causing them to be in a full out duel. Casting, deflecting, casting, deflecting, and then repeating the cycle continuously. Until...

"_Expelliarmus" _hissed Draco, and Lucius' wand flew out of his hand; which landed onto Millie's dresser beside the bed.

"What are you going to do now Draco" questioned Lucius, Draco kept his wand steady.

"Kill me, perhaps" said Lucius, Draco's hand shook for a moment, however, refocused himself and his hand was steady once more.

"Do it" said Lucius, Draco's hand began to shake uncontrollably.

"You can't, can you? With so much at stake, you're still _weak" _said Lucius.

Just then Millie had sat up, and had moved out of the be and to the wall farthest from Lucius.

"Be glad you're sister is weaker then you, much more..._fragile_" said Lucius looking Millie's body up, and down in her white nightgown.

"Vous avez grandi Millie" said Lucius smirking slightly, Millie cringed when Lucius appeared in front of her. (translation: You grew up Millie).

"Beaucoup plus vite que votre frère, je pourrais ajouter" said Lucius then kissing Millie's neck lightly. (translation: Much quicker than your brother, I might add).

"Stop speaking to her" said Draco pointing his wand at Lucius.

"Votre frère est têtu Millie ... vous vous souvenez ce que je fais à ceux qui agissent têtu?" said Lucius moving away from Millie, and getting his wand. (translation: Your brother is stubborn Millie...you remember what I do to those who act stubborn).

Millie shook her head no, and moved in front of Draco.

"S'éloigner Millie" said Lucius. (translation: Millie away).

Millie refused.

"_Crucio" _hissed Lucius.

Millie screamed, and fell to the ground. Her hair landed in front of her face, and as Draco had looked down. Lucius threw yet another curse at Draco, and Draco was shot back into the armchair. His head was throbbing, and blood was running down the top of his forehead.

"I am ashamed that you are my son" hissed Lucius.

"_Fuck _you" said Draco his hand on his bleeding head.

Lucius raised his arm to recite the killing curse, when the door suddenly burst open.

"_Expelliarmus" _said Harry.

Lucius wand shot out of his hand, and he quickly went to pick it up; which he then apparated away.

"Molly, quickly...send an owl for a healer, two healers at that" said Arthur.

"Draco, focus...look at me, are you alright" said Nymphadora coming to Draco as quickly as she could.

"Millie...check Millie" said Draco.

Nymphadora nodded, and looked to Millie who had curled herself into a ball. She was mumbling something lowly in french, trying to hold back tears.

"Millie" said Nymphadora attempting to touch Millie's shoulder, but before her hand could get near enough Millie looked at her and hissed like a snake.

Nymphadora kept her hand away from her, and Millie then lay her head back onto the wooden flooring and continued mumbling in french.

An hour later Draco sat in the kitchen holding a folded rag to his head, for some unknown reason his head was hurting painfully. A healer had arrived for his sister already, but they could not get a second. Nymphadora had sent a letter to someone, and was awaiting a reply.

"Phady, so glad to see you" said a familiar voice, from a distant place outside of the kitchen; possibly the front door, his head was throbbing so much he could barely think straight.

Draco's aunt Andromeda, that was her voice; but how would she help. He heard them speaking in low tones for a moment.

"Oh, in the kitchen" said Nymphadora.

Nymphadora then came and walked into the kitchen with a teenage girl, following behind was Andromeda. The girl had dark brown hair that went onto her back, brown eyes, and light brown skin. Draco was sure he had never seen her at Hogwarts before, especially with the noticeable curvature of her thin body.

"Ah yes, Alison this is Draco...Draco this is Alison" said Nymphadora.

"No need to worry dear, she's a pureblood" said Andromeda to Draco, then walking past the entrance to the kitchen.

"Mum wait" said Nymphadora hurrying after her.

"So you're a healer" questioned Draco.

"No, an Oak phoenix actually, a more powerful Herb phoenix...it allows me to heal wounds on people" said Alison moving a chair in front of him, and sitting in it.

"That's interesting" said Draco as Alison took the rag from his hand, and gently pressed it against his head; and while her attention was elsewhere Draco's eyes couldn't help, but linger over her body.

Alison glanced at him for a moment, and pressed harder on the rag.

"Ouch" said Draco.

"One of your _naive fantasies_ being set before your eyes, I'm guessing" said Alison.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm merely admiring the work of mother nature" said Draco smirking.

Alison rolled her eyes, and removed the cloth from his head.

"You're _injury_ is healed" said Alison taking away the cloth, and standing up.

"How come I've never seen you around Hogwarts" asked Draco attempting to keep the conversation going.

"You have, you just were never paying close attention" said Alison.

"I pay attention" said Draco.

"Do you need a close encounter" questioned Alison.

"Have we had any" asked Draco.

"Regretfully, yes" said Alison.

"Alright then, go on...what was it" said Draco interested on the topic.

"In fifth year after you broke up with Parkinson, me and my friends were talking in the hall...you and your friends come up, and start chatting them up. Which by the moment you noticed me, was when I was laughing at something Goyle had just said to me. Sure enough, you moved in, and tried to get my attention; then apparently crushing all hopes for Goyle, and he went off somewhere with Crabbe. While Blaise and Theodore stayed by talking to my friends, we talked for awhile. Then after that while you kissed me, and I slapped you" said Alison.

"I remember that" said Draco leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I fancied him, you know" said Alison.

"Goyle?" questioned Draco, nearly laughing at the thought.

"And if you hadn't gotten in the way, he would've finally asked me on a date...he'd been hovering around the question, and finally had said _'would you like to' _before you'd come and ruined everything" said Alison glaring at Draco.

"Goyle" said Draco again, with great disbelief.

Alison rolled her eyes.

"You could have found someone better then that" said Draco smirking.

"Goyle was much kinder to me, then others _like you _have been to me" said Alison.

Draco's smirk vanished from his face, and Alison moved passed him to head out into the living room.

"But still.._Goyle_" said Draco following close behind her.

Alison was looking into a dark brown wood paned mirror, which was located by the door to the house; and looked very much like a window.

"Why do you care so much _anyway_" asked Alison turning around, and looking him in the eyes.

"Because, it sounds a lot more like you're trying to convince yourself that you fancied Goyle" said Draco.

"Go to hell" said Alison trying to move away from Draco, but was caught by one of his arms; which she was then pulled back to face him, his arms wrapped around her bringing her slightly closer to him.

"Would you mind let-" Alison sentence was cut off by a kiss from Draco, and then Alison pulled away.

"Alison, oh" said Andromeda coming out of the room Millie was in.

"Yes" asked Alison looking to Andromeda, while also removing Draco's arms from around her; which Draco looked to her as well.

"It seems the healer is having difficulties with Millie" said Andromeda.

"What's going wrong" asked Alison.

"She keeps hissing at her...perhaps you both should come along, especially with you being her brother Draco" said Andromeda.

Alison looked at Draco, and rolled her eyes; which then she walked herself to the guestroom, with Draco following behind her.

"Millie, Alison" said Nymphadora referring to Alison as she entered the room.

Millie smiled at Alison immediately.

"Vous êtes un phénix" said Millie. (translation: You are a phoenix)

"Qui" said Alison nodding. (translation: Yes)

"You may leave now" said Millie to Nymphadora and Andromeda.

"Now I'm certain she is Lucius' daughter" said Andromeda exiting after Nymphadora with the healer, and then shutting the door of the guestroom.

Millie pointed to the wound on her side from the earlier Cruciatus Curse, Alison began to look at the wound.

"Je sais ce que vous pensez" said Millie to Alison. (translation: I know what you are thinking).

Alison looked to Millie.

"Je peux aussi dire ce que vous pensez de Draco" said Millie, causing Draco's attention to come to his sister. (translation: I can also say what you think of Draco)

"Really" said Draco looking to Alison.

Alison shook her head no, and finished healing Millie's wound.

"You aren't the only one who can use tactile telepathy, it's much easier if you would just speak english" said Alison standing.

Millie smiled when Alison had gone to open the guestroom door to open it.

"At least I am able to speak everything that I feel" said Millie as Alison had come to open the door.

Alison continued out the door, until she had reached the living room; which left Draco looking out the door watching as Alison walked away.


	6. Ch VI

"You think Malfoy's dad is going to come back" asked Harry.

"Don't know, gave Malfoy a good beating though...did you see the blood coming out of his head earlier" said Ron rather amused.

"It isn't funny Ron, none of us can even imagine what it would be like living with a cruel person like Malfoy's father" said Hermione.

"Should we make a cake" asked Ginny to Hermione.

"Make a cake? What for" asked Ron.

"I overheard mum and Tonks talking about it being Malfoy's sister's birthday" said Ginny.

"Oh, perhaps we should" said Hermione.

"No offense Hermione, but I think the Malfoys don't even celebrate their birthdays" said Ron.

"Hermione's right Ron, it would brighten the day for everyone" said Harry.

"I'll go tell mum" said Ginny.

"Oh, I'll come with you" said Hermione following after Ginny.

"I'll come too" said Harry following Hermione.

"Am I seriously the only one who finds this as a bad idea" said Ron.

"Looks like it mate" said George popping up.

"Perhaps they'll let us lick off the icing from the bowl" said Fred.

Fred and George looked to each other, and nodded. The two then apparated, taking Ron along with them.

* * *

><p>After the cake had been made, and they'd sang happy birthday to Millie they had all sat around to eat the cake.<p>

"So you're telling me, you've never once had a single birthday party" asked Fred.

"My father doesn't believe in them" said Draco.

"Did you at least get presents" asked George.

"I only usually got two, one from my mother and sister and the other from my uncle Gabriel" said Draco.

"What are you going to do with that" asked Fred, referring to the butterfly necklace in Draco's hand.

"Simple" said Draco walking passed Fred and George, they both followed Draco.

Draco tossed it into the fireplace, and the necklace exploded slightly in the fire causing the fire to turn green for a moment.

"You ever had smores" asked George.

"_Smores_" questioned Draco.

"You know...marshmallow, chocolate, graham crackers" said Fred.

Draco looked questionably towards them.

* * *

><p>"Damn it" hissed Lucius slamming the pocket watch looking device on his office desk.<p>

"Something upsetting you Lucius" questioned Maywana.

Lucius looked to Maywana, she was a beautiful woman; she had auburn eyes, tanned skin, and beautiful silky black hair. She was Rabastan Lestrange's wife, she was a very good listener and had an amazing smile.

No, nothing of your concern Maywana" said Lucius.

"Very well then, Lucius" said Maywana beginning to close the office door.

"Actually" said Lucius, causing Maywana to reopen the door.

"You were taught Oak phoenixes once, did you not" asked Lucius.

"Yes, alongside Andromeda...why" asked Maywana.

"I've lost a very important trace on my daughter, and I'm attempting to get control over my _son_...and perhaps, was there ever a Veela/Phoenix hybrid in one of you're sessions" Lucius paused. "That may have been paired with a supernova, even..._Draco" _questioned Lucius.

"Yes...but the was a confidentiality agreement that went along with everything I did-" "Answer the question, Maywana" hissed a man from behind Maywana.

Lucius smirked, it was clear from the fearful expression on Maywana's face that it was her husband; Rabastan.

"She was taken in by Andromeda a few years back, she was an infant when Andromeda received her from Dumbledore" Maywana paused, looking to her side for a moment where Rabastan's wand was pointed to the side of her thigh.

"This was her file" said Maywana pointing her wand to the file, which it then floated over to Lucius; and he caught it in his hands.

Which then Maywana and Rabastan left, closing the door after them. Maywana had a forced marriage with Rabastan for quite some time, it had been arranged by the dark lord. Allowing Rabastan to keep a half-blood for himself, and to do with what he pleased.

_'Intersting' _Lucius thought as he looked through the file.

As he caught sight of a picture of the young girl he smirked, very beautiful as well as talented. If he was not about ready to instill the fear and control he'd once had over his son, once again...he would be quite proud of the match with such a beautiful little hybrid.

_'Date of birth...Blood status...Known virgin, surprising' _Lucius' eyes lingered over the girl's picture of her from head to toe.

A thought raised in his mind, and he smirked at himself. He was keeping this picture, at least until he saw the girl himself. Who would honestly be paying attention to one girl's sudden disappearance, during the Battle Of Hogwarts. He could formulate a brilliant plan as well...get her alone, an empty classroom perhaps, disarm her, corner her, and have his way with her; which then if Draco got in his way, nothing would stop him from giving Draco a swift execution.

Two young girls all for him, it was perfect. With Draco out of the way, he could have both Millie and this other girl. Ah yes, but was the girl's name. Lucius had completely forgotten to check the name, he then flipped back to the front page. Where he began to scan the pages for her name, sadly he couldn't find it. However, as he flipped to the Hogwarts pages...there he found it, a very fine and elegant name.


	7. Ch VII

"Up quite early, aren't you" questioned Remus to Alison.

The sun had risen, and most had tried to go back to sleep; however, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry had woken up and were in the kitchen talking to one another.

"I like to watch the sunrise as it hits the trees" said Alison turning, and looking at Remus; while referring to the trees that you could now see, for most of the wheat had been burnt away.

"Ah, yes...just like your mother" Remus recalled, sitting beside Alison on the porch stoop.

"I've always found it interesting to how people used to explain my mother, none of them made sense really" explained Alison.

"She was a wonderful woman, she was often called by her middle name though" replied Remus.

"Prudence" smiled Alison.

"Sirius didn't like that very much, did he" questioned Alison, but instead of looking at Remus, she continued to look to the trees.

"No, he did not...you were his favorite niece, though you may have been a distant niece. It seemed you always were his favorite, you lacked the common blood purity cause in his family...I think that might have also been the reason Sirius also liked your father" voiced Remus.

"Really? I always thought it was the main fact being that Sirius' name was mixed in with Orion's, to create my father's name...Orius" Alison replied.

"Alison, your father...he cared about you more then you know-" "But he was well prepared to abandon me, while my mother was the one who made sure that Dumbledore knew of my location; _which,_ was _not_ my father's idea...after Sirius died, I loss the second closest person I had to a father" Alison retorted, cutting off Remus.

"Would you mind giving me the first" questioned Remus.

"Severus Snape" Alison answered.

"Might you explain why" asked Remus.

"Severus assured my safety, and after he lost his daughter and stepdaughters...I was the closest thing he'd had left to a daughter, which made him the closest thing to a father that I've _ever_ had" Alison explained.

"Try and keep in account that Severus' stepdaughters, were Sirius' daughters, and that unlike Severus. He hasn't lost anyone he loved to someone else" Remus responded.

"Would you mind explaining something to me" questioned Alison.

"What is it" replied Remus.

"Who is Lucius Malfoy, and why did he file so many claims against Sirius" Alison asked.

"Lucius Malfoy is a vile and cruel man, whom abuses whatever power he is given, and uses it against others" answered Remus.

"But what did Sirius ever do to him" responded Alison.

Remus looked reluctant to answer, but then sighed and looked at me.

"He got in the way, of Lucius raping your mother" replied Remus.

"Why ever would he do such a thing" asked Alison.

"The same reason he raped his daughter" stated Remus.

"To have power over another" replied Alison.

"Yes" answered Remus.

Inside Draco sat in the small office inside the house, and held a single silver coin in between his two fingers. He spun it on the table, and as it began to spin he looked at it. As he did, a memory seemed to come into his mind.

_ He'd been sitting in the kitchen with his mother, she was suffering from a migraine from drinking wine the night before._

"_You didn't do anything" Draco stated._

"_What was I to do Draco? Your father is a much more skilled duelist, then I...you're perfectly aware of that" retorted Narcissa._

"_So you have just been letting him bang away Millie" hissed Draco._

"_The best I can do is arrange for you and Millie to stay somewhere else, and I am trying my best to find somewhere" responded Narcissa._

"_Try harder, because...as of now, that man will not be called my father" Draco hissed, then leaving the kitchen._

_ However, as he passed by Mille's bedroom, Lucius came out of her bedroom. Draco's eyes narrowed._

"_Draco" said Narcissa, but before she could do anything; he'd already drawn his wand._

"_You don't have the stomach to kill Draco, you're weak; while I am quite able to kill you" hissed Lucius._

_ Before Draco could send a spell in Lucius' direction, the Cruciatus Curse was sent directed at him. Lucius had been able to utter the curse before Draco could attack. Causing him to slam into the China cabinet._

"_The woman who marries you Draco, may not be as well protected as she should" stated Lucius._

_ Draco was bleeding horribly, and Lucius lowered his wand._

"_You will learn your place boy, as your sister already has...I only helped her realize, where she belongs" Lucius hissed._

Draco immediately came out of the memory as the door of the office opened, and he stopped the coin from spinning.

"Is there a problem" asked Draco to Fred and George, who stood at the office door.

"Yes, you're being a real downer mate" stated Fred.

Mate? Had they just called him mate? Were they now counting him as a friend?

"While you're in here being moody, Alison's out there talking to Ginny" said George.

"What's Alison got to do with me being _moody_" asked Draco.

"If you don't want her, I'll take her" stated George.

"You've got Johnson" retorted Fred.

Draco placed the coin back inside of his pocket, and then walked out of the office pass Fred and George.

"Bet the first time Draco _fucks_ Alison, they break the bed" whispered George.

"Can't deny that logic, let's go see what Ron and Harry think" replied Fred.

Outside in the living room, Ginny and Alison were talking and giggling.

"So what exactly do you think" questioned Ginny, sitting on the couch across from Alison.

"Of whom" asked Alison.

"Fred, of course! You practically spend all your time with him and George" responded Ginny.

"Don't know, it'd be easier if I knew how I should" answered Alison.

"You two busy chatting up a storm in here" stated Fred entering the room, and sitting on the left side of Alison.

Draco entered, and sat on the right side of Alison; because of the much bigger couch the Weasley's had received, they could now fit three people on one.

"I'm a little tired, lull me to sleep..won't you" Fred fake yawned, and then lay his head in Alison's lap.

"Fred Weasley, if you do not remove your head from my lap, I will roll you off this couch" Alison threatened.

"But it's so comfortable" stated Fred, which caused Fred to laugh slightly.

"I will call your mother" snapped Alison playfully.

"Alright, fine" said Fred sitting up.


	8. Ch VIII

"You plan on screwing Malfoy anytime soon, I'm sure you're thinking about it" Fred joked giving Alison a small wink, and she gave him a small shove causing Fred to laugh.

"Well you've got to get rid of it somehow" Fred joked to Alison.

"You aren't saying that Alison's still a virgin" questioned Ginny.

"It's not a bloody crime" stated Alison, then playfully hitting Fred.

"I thought you were going to screw Nott" stated George raising his eyebrows at her.

"Nott?" questioned Draco, causing Alison to look at him. "As in Theodore Nott" finished Draco.

"Yes, but I couldn't come to like him enough" stated Alison.

"You know, no sex causes bad eyes" joked Fred, causing Alison to do a playful hit on the arm.

"It's not like you've done it either Fred" revealed George.

"Well hot chicks who aren't complete snobs, aren't exactly falling off of trees" retorted Fred.

"Why not fuck someone" asked Draco to Alison as George and Fred got into a heated debate.

"There aren't too many guys I'd be willing to" answered Alison.

"What about Fred? You two seem pretty close, and I'm sure he fancies you" replied Draco.

"Fred does seem harmless enough, but I'm not sure how we could do it...especially with his parents always lingering around somewhere" Alison explained.

"But you have considered it" stated Draco.

"Slightly, but I haven't ruled out everyone" Alison responded.

"You could always go with a girl, that would be the sexiest thing I'd heard about in a while" purred Draco, in a very sexual way.

"Why would you find that sexy" Alison questioned.

"I've tried not to think about how sexy you'd look with your top off, nothing really seems to work" answered Draco, his eyes trailing lazily over Alison's body.

"You barely know me" stated Alison.

"All books of relations of witches and wizards, refer to the fact that; all witches and wizards upon meeting each other, decide in the first ten seconds of meeting them-" "Whether or not they'd have _sexual intercourse_ with them, I know" Alison voice, interrupting Draco.

"To be honest, now I only have one question...would you _fuck_ me" asked Draco.

* * *

><p>"Busy Lucius" asked Severus, as he walked in on Lucius looking about ready to pound his cock into the folder he held in his hand.<p>

"I'm not" Lucius breathed.

"Being aroused by whatever picture you're looking at, _Lucius_" questioned Severus.

"I want her Snape, very badly" Lucius growled.

"If we are discussing your daughter-" "Not my daughter, this one" said Lucius showing Severus the picture.

"Your son's veela match" asked Severus.

"I've held back my urges quite awhile, I will have this girl...and no one can get in my way" growled Lucius.

"Is this truly the way to go about it" questioned Severus.

"There will not be a discussion of this Snape, it does not involve you" hissed Lucius.

"I know this girl, she's lived with me in her sixth year and only a few months after that. This should be a very open to negotiation" growled Severus.

"What don't you understand about this being nonnegotiable" yelled Lucius.

"I'm not going to stand by, and let you rape her" snapped Severus.

"Then perhaps you won't be standing by" said Lucius.

* * *

><p>"Feeling any better" asked Harry as Millie walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Yes Harry" answered Millie.

Luckily, Hermione and Ginny had already moved the cake from the kitchen.

"Why not be around your brother, I'm sure he was worried about you" said Harry.

"Draco is attempting to woo Alison" replied Millie.

"Would you happen to know how it's going" asked Harry.

"Not quite, she seems interested though" answered Millie.

"I mean, I don't fancy her or anything" stated Harry quickly.

"I know" said Millie touching Harry's face. "I don't need occlumency to tell that" finished Millie, then kissing Harry on the lips.

Just then Ginny entered, and immediately burst into tears; which she then ran off. Millie pulled away, and did a small smile at Harry. However, Ginny's crying had gone unnoticed by Harry, he'd been fairly focused on kissing Millie.

"There will definitely be much more, in the future" said Millie smiling at Harry, and then turning and leaving him.

Harry's thoughts couldn't help, but wander on the situation between him and Millie. Though he still had to focus on discovering what the other two horcruxes were, he needed to destroy the last two before he faced Voldemort.

"Harry" said Hermione entering the kitchen, calling his attention.

"What" asked Harry.

"What was that about? You and Millie kissing" questioned Hermione.

"Why does it concern you" asked Harry.

"Because! You're fraternizing with the enemy mate" said Ron, popping up.

"Enemy? Since when have the suddenly become our enemy, it's not like Malfoy just opened the front door to let Death Eaters in...or Millie just told her father to come at the exact time she'd turn thirteen" stated Harry.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd though? That Malfoy's father hasn't tried again" asked Ron.

"But that doesn't make them the enemy, I mean how would you explain that other girl then? The one Tonks' mother brought" asked Harry.

"That's Alison, Fred was considering making her his girlfriend" answered Ron.

"So just because we don't know them very well, means there the enemy? You're all about logic and facts Hermione, for them to be the enemy the numbers would add up correctly; but you've found nothing against them, so they're just suddenly the enemy" shouted Harry.

"Why'd you snog her, aye mate? You know how long Ginny's fancied you" said Ron.

"Ron" whispered Hermione.

"Ginny's not my girlfriend, and therefore I don't exactly owe her anything? Right" stated Harry.

"You could have at least said something to Gin" said Ron, then leaving the kitchen with Hermione.


	9. Ch VIV

_Just a little bit of light,_

_Still left in me,_

_Just enough for you to take,_

_What's left of me._

_-Break Me by: Babe Youth_

* * *

><p>Draco was successful in wooing Alison, and they sat down in the bedroom he'd been given to sleep in. He'd set up silencing wards on the room, and shut the door; which he also shut the curtains.<p>

"Well Malfoy looks good shirtless" stated Alison.

"You look great" replied Draco admiring Alison's bra and underwear.

"Are we going to begin, or are you going to make me wait" asked Alison.

Draco smirked at Alison, and got onto the bed and immediately began to kiss her. After she'd eased off his pants it didn't take long to get off his boxers, which then Draco pulled her panties and smirked down at her.

"Scared Alison" asked Draco.

"You'd think so" said Alison.

He then kissed her again, and hastily placed himself inside her. Draco even took notice that she did gasp, after he'd placed himself inside her. He partially had put whatever anger he had left over from whenever he spoke to the man that was supposed to be his father, he definitely needed this.

"Your a veela, aren't you" asked Draco.

"Yes" Alison breathed out.

Draco did a small smirk, but then he slowly began to move inside her; which he then grabbed a hold of the headboard. He eventually quickened his pace, which caused moans from Alison; and from the expression on her face, he found it easy to tell she was getting closer to climax.

As she climaxed, Draco cummed inside of her; while doing so, her body tightened around him. Causing his right hand to smash through the headboard, which then brought down a bedpost. Which then Draco removed his hands from the headboard, and lay down beside her.

"Way to break the bed Malfoy" joked Alison, lowly into his ear causing him to do a small laugh.

Out in the living room, George and Fred both did a satisfied smirk, after hearing the sound of a bedpost crashing down.

"I believe you, owe me and George galleons" said Fred to Ron.

Ron snarled, and reached into his pocket and pulled out the galleons he owed.

"What exactly were you three betting on" asked Hermione.

"Nothing for you to worry about Granger" assured George.

"What was that noise" asked Harry coming into the living room.

"I believe her brother just broke the bed" replied Fred to Harry, while referring to Millie.

"They weren't-" "But they were" smirked George, interrupting Hermione.

"God, how are we going to explain it" asked Ginny.

"We won't have to" answered Fred.

"Besides, Malfoy probably knows a repairing spell anyway" replied Fred.

"And you were a part of this" Hermione hissed angrily at Ron.

"Well not technically...but it seemed like a pretty easy to win bet" shrugged Ron.

"We got assurance we'd win, from Harry" added George.

Hermione glared at Harry.

"What? Malfoy's seems to have enough aggression to do it" defended Harry.

"But you assisted" said Millie.

"Who's side are you on" stated Harry.

"I'm on nobodies side, but Granger does seem to have a point" insisted Millie.

* * *

><p>In Draco's guest room, he and Alison had begun to cloth themselves.<p>

"They're fighting out there" said Alison as she placed back on her clothing.

"You're surprised? They probably were betting about something" stated Draco, smirking.

"Were you in on it" questioned Alison.

"No? I was in here, with you" replied Draco.

Alison blushed, then looking away from Draco. Draco then made his way over to the right side of the bed, and stood behind her.

"Mind putting on a shirt" stated Alison, turning around and looking at Draco.

"Yes, I'd mind" answered Draco, wrapping his arms around her.

"And why might that be" replied Alison.

"You don't blush the same way when my shirt's on" responded Draco.

Alison couldn't help, but do a small smile.

"Put on a shirt, while I repair the bed; which _you_ broke" said Alison attempting to pull away.

"One kiss" asked Draco.

"After you've got a shirt on" replied Alison, causing Draco to groan.

Even more so, after Alison pulled away, and took out her wand.

"_Reparo"_ said Alison, waving her wand; which then the bed slowly repaired itself.

"I couldn't just not wear a shirt" asked Draco.

"Put on a shirt, _Mr. Malfoy_" snapped Alison in a playful way.

"Say it again, won't you" replied Draco with a smirk.

_"_, please put on a shirt" responded Alison touching Draco's face sweetly.

* * *

><p>Lucius smirked, looking at a silver pocket watch looking device, his father had given him many years ago.<p>

_'Draco's finally become a man'_

Lucius chuckled slightly, perhaps threatening the life of his little lover would instill his power over his son. Draco would want to protect the little darling, of course he wouldn't be able to have her for himself...yet. Perhaps a few Cruciatus curses would bring back his son's fear of him, and if Potter may attempt to defend? What would he do then? He was not to kill him, the dark lord would be displeased with that; but perhaps use an old curse he'd kept up his sleeve all this time.


End file.
